The Pink Jungle Book
by YuniX-2
Summary: The entirety of TJM, told as a series of poems. I can pretty much guarantee that this will be the best poem fic you've ever read, so please give it a shot, even if you don't normally read poetry. There's plenty of HxA fluff! I promise you won't regret it!


A/N: So those of you who have read my other HA! Fics may recall that I mentioned working on something big at one point. Well, this is it. It may not look like much in terms of size, but I've slaved over this. While some of the poems in here were hammered out in a matter of minutes, I spent upwards of five or six hours working on others. The poems cover a wide variety of styles and forms. Sometimes I reference and/or quote other poems, books, movies, etc. in here; when I quote, the quoted section will be italicized. Also, this website is retarded and won't let me make stanzas, so I'm going to cheat and put one punctuation mark in the lines between stanzas.

Overall, This is not the most detailed version of TJM, I'll warn you of that from the start. Its only what's necessary from Helga's perspective. So, for example, La Corazon is never mentioned. Presumably it's the reason that La Sombra is keeping Arnold's parents captive, but Helga has no reason to mention it explicitly in her poems. Which brings up another point. This fic is from Helga's POV, but at the same time its more about experimenting with my own poetic perspective. Therefore, the poems might not sound like the poems she writes on the show. I think that's all I really need to say. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!, that one Shel Silverstein poem I used, Heart of Darkness, Seeker of Truth (E.E. Cummings), Homeward Bound (which is a great movie and your childhood is lacking if you have never seen it), or Ragtime

**The Pink Jungle Book**

By Helga G. Pataki

Prologue

(The Essay)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

**.  
**

A single sheet of paper

A thousand little words

Is that all it takes

To let your voice be heard?

It does not seem so simple

This trip won for our class

There's something gleaming in your eyes

That I cannot see past.

Is that a tear, my love?

Why do you cry despite your smile?

You are not one for schemes

Still I'll watch you for a while.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

**.  
**

Day 1

(The Flight, Arrival, Beginning, Nighttime Haiku)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

**.  
**

Leather cracked like the dry deserts of the west

Lay roughly in your warm and gentle hands

As you pass the time on this long flight

Absorbed in the yellowing pages of a secret

.

Your eyes alight like fevered dreams

Let me know that you are making plans

But never before have you seemed so unhinged

I worry you will leave with only regret

.

Why do beads of sweat roll down your brow?

Have you sent out a cry for help left unheard?

Are you feeling ill, nauseous, or diseased?

Is the air conditioning in this cabin defective?

.

Most of our classmates are asleep at this hour

I dare drop my shields that we might have a word

I cannot bare to sit in suffering silence any longer

The sentence I speak is my soul's directive

.

"Arnold," I ask, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Helga," is all you say.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

We land in San Lorenzo

I have known this place all my life

For your eyes are the rich green foliage

Your hair is the blinding bright sun

And your skin is the tan dirt road.

I find that this heat

So sickening and muggy-sweet

Is the suffocating passion you instill in me

Whenever I see you smile

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

In the darkness of the night

I hear a sudden sound

Then looking left and right

I see that you are not around

.

I get up off my pillow

And sneak off towards the noise

I have practice being still so

In silence I spot two boys

.

Working their way through brush

And whispering secret plans

Although they seem in quite a rush

I make them stop, take a stand

.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Helga!" the flaxen one cries

I threaten both boys until at last

They cease spouting senseless lies

.

Arnold wants to find his Mom and Dad

He shows me the map he found

I insist I come knowing nothing bad

Will happen when I am around.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

That is not an owl

What made that awful noise?

Stay close Football Head

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

**.**

**.  
**

Day 2

(Morning Light, The Rope-Bridge, Health Haiku, Night-night)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Golden light filters through green leaves

Making magic of that honey-colored hair

Which sparkles like so many shining coins

That even the wealthiest dragon would be jealous

Of the knight charged with hoarding such a stash

.

Yet my loves riches seem wasted on him,

For his noble nature is aimed at only one goal

Which for hours he has pursued relentlessly

With a gallant gaze that only stops to waver

Between the map in his hand and the jungle ahead

.

Such perfection exists in this imperfect man

That kindness, caring, and steadfast determination

Cannot help but blind all mortal men who view

The light that spills from his overflowing heart

To eclipse even the brightest of exploding stars

.

For although the sun rose an hour ago

I did not notice until this very moment

That its glow is spreading across the sky

Because my eyes have already adjusted;

Arnold has been shining all my life

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

I wonder why it's hit me hard

I never feared falling before

Yet looking at this swinging bridge

A hand has seized my heart

.

The rope lines are so tattered

I think they're barely there

The wooden planks are battered

And the drop is such a scare

My hands are slick from sweat

So I'm sure they have no grip

My eyes are getting awfully wet

I think that I might trip

.

Your shoes they are not creaking

But your steps still make that sound

You know that I am freaking

Before you turn around

While you dismount to safety

Of my senses I'm bereft

I put one foot out bravely

Knowing I'm the last one left

.

Your hands they seemed so steady

Your feet they were so sure

I try to feel ready

But my heart pounds even more

I try to hide my worry

As I always do

Behind a mask of fury

But I'm quaking in my shoes

.

Its time to make a choice

And my heart it needs a guide

But then I hear your voice

Coming from the other side

You call to me so kindly

Your words too understanding

And so I follow blindly

To do as you're commanding

.

One foot and then again I walk

Slowly drawing near

I'm glad for your continued talk

Distract me from my fear

I reach the halfway point

And my confidence is growing

My fears become disjoint

Until the wind starts blowing

.

Suddenly I'm swaying

And I don't know what to do

I silently start praying

Then my eyes they lock on you

That green gaze draws me in

Like some magic tractor beam

And I know that I can win

Because I am on your team

.

At last I reach solid land

I know now more than before

That life is like a swinging bridge

My heart is in your hand

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

"Are you okay?" Oh!

My love asks such sweet questions

Yes, I am okay

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Never been this tired before

I can't feel my feet

Gerald asks if we can take a rest

Have to say for once I agree

This day has been too long

.

Nearby is a clearing

It looks like a good place to make camp

Glad you agree with me Hair Boy

Hop into your sleeping bag now,

The morning will come soon enough

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

**.**

**.  
**

Day 3

(Good Morning, Walking and Worrying, Walking and Wondering, The Waterfall, The Sound of Air Escaping, That Look, Bedtime)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

**.  
**

Get up at the crack of dawn

Only berries for breakfast

Or do you see other food?

Didn't think so.

.

Maybe today will be better

Of course it might be worse

Rope bridges are nothing

Next to ocelots or anacondas

If you think about it

Nobody hears you scream

Getting killed out here

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Are we soldiers heading off to war?

Are we adventurers wanting to explore?

Are we healers, hoping to aid our kin?

Are we mislead crusaders committing sin?

Or are we simply foolish children?

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

On the topic of love,

One strange old poem comes to mind:

_When the light turns green you go_

_When the light turns red you stop_

_But what do you do_

_When the light turns blue_

_With orange and lavender spots?_

Oh Shel Silverstein,

I wish I knew.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Glimpsed through fanning trees

A waterfall makes the breeze

Gushing forth from solid rock

Where man fought God's decrees

.

With a simple strike of stick

Brought down hard and quick

He sprang the water from its hold

'hind walls so rough and thick

.

'Til it spouted forth like fire

Raging sounds of deep desire

That it knew might drown the world

But knew not how to retire

.

Then the man – his face aghast

Fit the fountain with a cast

That concealed all the wounds revealed

But could not forever last

.

So riverbed lined with mud

Leaves one question for the stud;

How do you cross the rapids

Now that you've seen the flood?

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Careless, Reckless

You always leave me breathless

But don't you dare slip underwater

Don't you dare drown on me boy,

I will not stand for one less

Source of my life's goodness

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Ok Gerald, so I dove in to save him.

What right does that give you to look at me so?

As though you know something I don't know?

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Be still now

Evening is in the air

Darkness is looming

Tonight we are safe

I have a feeling

My guardian angel watches

Ever vigilant

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

.

Day 4

(They Found Us, Destination, What They Know, Deal With Disappointment, The Calm Before)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Eyes

Green, Bright

Watching, Searching, Evaluating

Let us follow them

Orbs

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

They take us to their sacred city

Lying like an emerald lost

So far beyond where Marlow went

That stars align once more

To shine not brightly, but wisely

Unto architecture estranged

Yet so raw and regal in character

That I find myself diminished

As I have never been

Beside spires or behemoths

.

The silence is now made large

From necessity or proclivity

Which comes with solemn knowledge

That no matter what we find

Following our companions

Through air thick with humidity

Towards their leader's hearth,

Everything past the present lies

Beyond our doubts, beyond our fear

Where siren hope sweetly whispers:

_Seeker of truth, truth is here_

_.  
_

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

"La Sombra took them

Many years ago

We know where he lives

But that is all we know"

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

You think you're frustrated?

You've been searching for a week.

I been at it for years, you geek!

My love was never compensated

Only revoked, feared, and hated

Still I found some way to cope

And that's because of you, you dope!

I know how it feels to be deflated

But you never let me give up hope

_You were too stubborn to quit_

_.  
_

_Well, you're not going to quit_

_Not now, not when we're this close_

Not when his lair lies just ahead

And none of us can diagnose

The answer that plagues 'til you're morose

I'm moving forward, despite my dread

And so are you, you Football Head!

'Cause you won't know until you try

If the cells in which your parents lie

Are meant to keep them alive or dead

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

I travel in the morning

To face love's greatest foe

I hope we find his parents

And free them from their woe

.

I know that they will love him

The same way as do I

So if one of us must take a hit

I'll volunteer to die

.

I wonder if my mom and dad

See the same moon as I do

I hope they know I love them

They're awful, but its true

.

I wonder if they know that

Tonight might be my last

But regardless of my torment

In this omniscient moment

I forgive them for the past

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

.

Day 5

(Awake, Hideout Haiku, Elemental, The Thing About Expectations, Reunion, Botched Escape, The Class to the Rescue/Deus Ex Machina, _He Wanted to Say_)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Up, At the crack of dawn

The sun rises like hell and hope

We organize in hushed whispers

"It's time to leave"

"Don't forget that"

"Are we ready?"

"Lets go"

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

He lives in that thing?

Easier than expected

We're in luck Arnold

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

We spot a vent on the southern wall

I laugh – this task is elemental!

My conscious weaves through walls like these –

The metal maze of each day's daze

Here I belong so silent, safe

Where dust can choke my lungs

.

We climb inside the cold hard cave

I lead – in shadows I am brave,

My identity likes to slide away –

The boys behind me couldn't care

Here I am honest, but hush

Where does that sound come from?

.

We crawl in line that's single file

I stop – peer through the grate a while

My heart is hammering beneath glass ribs –

The soldiers speak of dungeons deep

Here behind a door, its jail

Where men waste into shadows pale...

.

We need to make these soldiers fall

.

I grin – this task is elemental.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Glass shatters

What matters?

They're nothing like he dreamed

Lying there in tatters

.

Thin and frail

Wan and pale

Heros nevermore

Down to the last detail

.

In squalor and in strife

A broken man and wife

Is he still feeling brave?

This is real life

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Love is an unusual thing

Making inches of miles

Hours of seconds

Falling tears

Love

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

An alarm suddenly sounds

You need to get out now

They can't fit in the vents

Too hard not to be found

.

You're thinking on your feet

The front door is not far

Make a run for it

No time to be discrete

.

The guards you pass – a blur

Adrenaline is pumping

No clear coasts for you

And yet you're feeling sure

.

The front door is in sight

You're rapidly approaching

One foot hits the dirt

You've run into a fight

.

La Sombra et. al loom

Right outside the door

You've fallen in his trap

Now you face your doom

.

A few words are exchanged

He's confident and smug

"We'd rather die than help you!"

"Well that can be arranged"

.

Dear lord, he has a gun

The pawn must save the king

Time slows adjacent death

Five, four, three, two...

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

Curly swings in from the trees

Cackling as he kicks and frees

Arnold from a henchman's grip

Harold lets one let a rip,

Nadine unleashes poison bugs

While Simmons runs right up and hugs

Those of us who are safe now,

Stinky rides in on a cow,

Lila stands aside unsure,

But Sid is flinging horse manure,

Which lands on Rhonda's brand new shoe

So now the team is down by two.

La Sombra seems to be upset,

But boy has he seen nothing yet!

Eugene's dance is worth some laughs,

But Pheobe's really kicking ass

Then Wartz is setting off a flare

To let police know we are there

Which seems to let the Green Eyes know

That they are needed at the show

Soon arrows fly in left and right

And Brainy punches out a light

Sheena helps the hurt escape

While Iggy traps some goons with tape

Gerald runs back towards the fray

I also want to fight today!

I run and summon all my guts

Then kick La Sombra in the nuts

The monster falls and holds his... place

Arnold spits right in his face!

At last police have reached the scene

And cuff the man whose been so mean

To take the parents of my love –

You can't acquit, if fits the glove

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

"Helga, can I speak to you a moment?"

"A-Arnold! Criminy, don't sneak up on my like that!"

"Sorry Helga,"

"Well, what is it Football Head? I haven't got all day you know!"

He wanted to say...

Thank you Helga. I never could have done this without you. You stood beside me every step of the way, even though you didn't have to. I will never be able to repay you for the things you've done for me. They're amazing. **You're** amazing. The way stand beside the people you care about, never asking for recognition, only wanting to do what you can to make them happy. How you refuse to back down in the face of an impossible task. The fact that you always try to take things on by yourself, never wanting to burden others, even when you know you need help. I can hardly believe that such a wonderful, loving, selfless person has been hiding right in front of me all along. And the more I spend time with you, the more I realize just how beautiful you are. I know we agreed to pretend it never happened, but ever since you told me how you felt about me on the roof of the FTi building, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Day by day, more and more unfamiliar feelings were blossoming in my chest. And it's only now, standing here with you at the end of it all, that I realize the feelings I was so afraid to acknowledge meant that I was falling in love. I love you Helga. I'm only sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. And I know that it's been a while, but if you still feel the same, please be with me. I can't imagine going another day without you by my side.

But all he said was...

"Helga, I..."

And then he kissed her.

"Hey, Arnold, Mr. Simmons said we need to–"

"AAAAH!"

"AH! Gerald! We were just... uh... err..."

...

"Whatever you say, man."

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

**.**

**.  
**

Epilogue

(Home)

.

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.

H is for Having all your dreams come true

O is for "OH MY GOD HE LOVES ME TOO!"

M is for our Memories of Making it through

E is for the Ecstacy of loving you

.

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!**

.**  
**

.

A/N: Well, that's it! Before you go, I'd really like to know which poems were your guys' favorite and why, so please review! It means a lot to me to hear what you all have to say. 3


End file.
